1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vacuum cleaners. JR Dust Clean Vacuum Cleaners R1 and R2 are designed to filter the micro particles that normally escape with the exhaust air in a vacuum cleaner. R1 Model is called the Dry JR Dust Clean Vacuum Cleaner, and the R2 Model is called the Wet JR Dust Clean Vacuum Cleaner. But the principles that are practiced in both of them are the same.
2. Description of the Background
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners. There are a number of models in the market. JR Dust Clean Vacuum Cleaner is designed to have two zone systems called Zone 1, the dirt zone, and Zone 2, the dust zone. JR Dust Clean Vacuum Cleaners come with inlet turbine to suck the dirt into the vacuum cleaner bag and exhauster turbine to suck the micro-dust content air from Zone 2 through the dust collector pipe, then through the dust collector zone, then and to exhaust the clean air from the vacuum cleaner.